Natsu Dragneel vs. Lyon Vastia
|image= |arc=Galuna Island arc |place=Galuna Island |result=Interfered |side1= *Natsu Dragneel |side2= *Lyon Bastia |forces1= Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |forces2= Ice-Make |casual1=Natsu is uninjured |casual2=Lyon is uninjured }} is a battle fought between Mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and Mage, Lyon Bastia. Prologue Natsu goes back to the ruins of the Forbidden Temple in Galuna Island saying that he had a good idea but slept for too long.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Page 8 Natsu starts creating a commotion in the ruins, Toby thinks that it is an earthquake, but in reality, the temple is being tilted. Lyon, Zalty and Toby look down below to see Natsu saying that now the moonlight won't reach the demon underground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Page 18-20 Zalty explains to Toby why Natsu tilted the temple and calls Natsu pretty smart despite his appearance. Natsu screams to stop the babbling and ignites the bottom of his feet with flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 3 Battle Lyon is surprised that Natsu can ignite his feet and Natsu rushes upward towards Lyon and hits him in the stomach with a headbutt. However, Lyon shatters into pieces of ice and from Natsu's back attacks him with Ice-Make: Eagle while saying that he can't dodge from midair. Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar to propels himself to the ground. Then, Natsu spits fire from both of his feet and starts swinging them around and Lyon comments on Natsu's random attacks while dodging them by jumping. Natsu says that he thought Lyon couldn't dodge in midair and attacks with Fire Dragon's Roar, but the ground beneath Natsu opens up, making him fall and saving Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 4-10 Zalty says that Lyon was lucky, but Lyon asks him if that was his Magic. Zalty says that nothing gets past Lyon's eyes but he had to do it because he couldn't afford losing him before Deliora was resurrected. Lyon asks him if he thought he would die from those flames and starts freezing the whole room. He tells Zalty to get lost and that he would take care of Natsu himself. Natsu pops his head out of the whole and Lyon says that he is the Mage that would defeat Deliora and it would be insulting to his name if he couldn't even defeat a brat like Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 10-12 Natsu calls Lyon a weirdo for trying to free Deliora just so he could fight it. He responds that it is all to surpass Ur and continue dreaming, while attacking with Ice-Make: Eagle. Natsu dodges all of Lyon's attacks and asks him why he doesn't just fight Ur herself and Lyon says that Ur is already dead because of Gray. Lyon creates an eagle behind Natsu, but he defends himself against it with his arm and says that he doesn't know what happened in the past but many people are suffering from what he is doing right now and says that he will his eyes with a hot punishment. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 14-16 Lyon and Natsu continue fighting until a wall of ice start breaking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 3-4 The wall breaks open and Gray Fullbuster appears and tells Natsu to let him take care of it. Natsu tells Gray that he lost to Lyon before, but he says that there won't be a next time. Gray says that it was his fault Ur died ten years ago, but he couldn't forgive Lyon for hurting his comrades, the village and for trying to break the ice. Gray puts one arm over the other, one palm facing up and the other facing down and says that they will both undergo the punishment. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 18-20 Aftermath Lyon asks if that was Iced Shell and Natsu remembers that Gray said that Ur died by casting Iced Shell. Lyon asks Gray if he has gone crazy and Gray tells him that that was his last chance. Lyon says that Gray is just bluffing with that threat, but he makes it clear that he is serious. Gray says that he needs to take responsibility for what happened to Ur and his body starts to disintegrate and says that the time has come and he is prepared to die. Gray asks Lyon if they die together or live together and he responds to do it, that he doesn't have the guts to die. Gray says that this is the end and starts casting Iced Shell but Natsu stops him with a punch in the face. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Page 2- References Category:Fights